


Dusty's roleplaying corner for all your sinful needs ;)

by DustyTheSkeleton



Category: Undertale
Genre: Dubious Consent, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tentacles (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), F/F, F/M, Fontcest, Gen, Im just gonna put some warnings if it were to come up in the book so you can avoid, Lots of OCs to choose from, M/M, Multi, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Roleplay, SO, Then there's sanscest, and papcest, definately, high possiblity, lots of kinks, possibly, uh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-02-24 02:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13204062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustyTheSkeleton/pseuds/DustyTheSkeleton
Summary: Basically a sinful roleplaying book for all your Fontcest, Sanscest, and Papcest needs.





	1. Chapter 1

My last one got deleted somehow and I never could get it back, so here's my new and improved roleplaying book! I am okay with most kinks and I love every single ship! I have a few that I like more than others, but I'm pretty okay with everyone's ships. I may even start to ship them hard myself!

There are rules to my book and those are: 

1\. Please be nice to others. Don't hate or kinkshame them. 

2\. On my Character info chapter I'm going to do next, Please also put an info sheet down in the comments of your characters that you're gonna possibly use if it's an oc.

\---->!!3. Please, please, please! Do **NOT** request Omarashi, Watersports, or anything dealing with that kind of stuff. As I said before, I'm okay with any other kinks, but please don't not request these! They just.. gross me out. Sorry.!! <\------

4\. Please make sure you have tons of fun! I don't bite, so feel free to comment a reply!


	2. Character Info!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically all of my characters that I'll use!

Name: Razzberry (Razzy) (My version of Genderswapped Underswap sans! She's not exactly like him though. )  
Sex: Female  
Age: 25  
Height: 3'8  
Weight (Summoned?): 110 lbs (a bit chubby because I love chubby skeletons tbh. )  
Appearance: Razzy has a long crack/scar going down her right socket, a pink scarf that her sister gave her when they were younger, grey tshirt and pants with attached shoulder pads like the Swap sans's battle body does, pink boots (with small heels, raising her height to 4'0 ), and pink gloves!  
(Other?) Scars, Marks, Tattoos: Across her neck (from the genocidal human)  
Status: Single  
Sexuality: Bisexual (open and eager for a poly relationship)  
\-----------------------------------------------  
Name: Honey (My version of Genderswapped Underswap Papyrus! She's a bit different too! )  
Sex: Female  
Age: 20 (heavy drinker tho-)  
Height: 6'9 ( ;) )  
Weight (Summoned?): 120 lbs (still a bit chubby, but much skinnier than her sister.)  
Appearance: Honey is a very tall skeleton with a laid back attitude. She doesn't have many scars, though her biggest one (and she has a fear of showing it ) is the strike through her chest the genocidal human strikes during genocide route. She wears round glasses, orange hoodie, kaki shorts, and bright orange high-top converse.  
(Other?) Scars, Marks, Tattoos: N/A  
Status: single  
Sexuality: Lesbian/Gay (Basically attracted to girls only.)  
\-----------------------------------------------  
Name: Lotus (My version of Genderswapped SwapFell Sans! She's very similar, with slight changes.)  
Sex: Female  
Age: 24  
Height: 3'5  
Weight (Summoned?): 100 lbs (she's finely tuned with her own little six-pack.)  
Appearance: She's the shortest one of the group and gets a little pissed about it. She has 3 scars down her left socket from a stray dog scratching her from when she was young, a purple scarf that is very sentimental to her, a black battlebody with purple highlights, hightop purple boots ( bringing her to 3'8 ), and purple gloves.  
(Other?) Scars, Marks, Tattoos: Same as Razzy, across her neck from a genocidal human.  
Status: Single, but not really looking.  
Sexuality: i honestly don't know what to put her sexuality is, so let's just say Pansexual.  
\-----------------------------------------------  
Name: Lily (My version of Genderswapped SwapFell Papyrus! Same as lotus!)  
Sex: Female  
Age: 19 (even heavier drinker)  
Height: 7'3  
Weight (Summoned?): 90-ish lbs (She's much taller and skinnier than most, making it seem unhealthy, but it's actually healthier than what people think.)  
Appearance: She is a tall, good pet to her master, lotus with a pretty friendly attitude. She, like honey, has a large scar across her chest from the genocidal strike of the human. She wears a black jacket with fur on the hood, a burnt orange sweater under it, black pants, black combat boots, and gloves with the fingers cut off.  
(Other?) Scars, Marks, Tattoos: n/a  
Status: single  
Sexuality: Gay ;)  
\-----------------------------------------------  
Name: Dusty (my interpretation of Echo!Fell sans)  
Sex: Male  
Age: 28  
Height: 7'6  
Weight (Summoned?): 150 lbs  
Appearance: ( Look up Echo!fell sans )  
(Other?) Scars, Marks, Tattoos: One scar going up from his left socket, one scar going down the right.  
Status: Single  
Sexuality: Demi-Sexual  
\-----------------------------------------------

Name: Blade (Bara!Skeleton)  
Sex: Male  
Age: 23  
Height: 6'4  
Weight (Summoned?): 250-300-ish lbs? (very Chubby)  
Appearance: Blade is a bara skeleton that has his 4 canines all replaced with gold replacements, and a large crack going upwards on his left eye socket. He wears a crimson hoodie with fur on the hood, black shorts with red stripes on the side (like a sans), Red high-top converse, and gloves with the fingers cut off.  
(Other?) Scars, Marks, Tattoos: n/a  
Status: single ready to mingle~  
Sexuality: Somewhat bisexual, but leaning towards the gay side. YEET YEET!  
\-----------------------------------------------  
Now here's you're sheet to put your character info in!  
Name:  
Sex:  
Age:  
Height:  
Weight (Summoned?):  
Appearance:  
(Other?) Scars, Marks, Tattoos:  
Status:  
Sexuality:  
\-----------------------------------------------


	3. Swapcest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can be genderswapped or not! Idc!

Sans has just discovered pronhub.mon! Whatever shall Papyrus do to save his little brother's innocence before it's too late?!

Will Sans want to try the Sexy-Times (tm)? Will papyrus have to explain the birds and the bees (though sans already knows what it is)? You decide!

( This can be genderswapped swapcest with your versions of either character or we can do normal swapcest! I don't care either way, because I love swapcest. )


	4. Honey!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a chapter dedicated to Honey!

Guess who just got slam dunked into her heat cycle? HONEY DID!! Guess what she does to hide herself from her sister until it goes away and calls it a 'laze-cation?' She goes to the Snowdin Forest! Guess who's gonna find her in her heat beast form thing?! YOU ARE!! Guess who's gonna have to either help or get caught and possibly forced to help?! You are! 

(She'll be sober enough to ask if they really want this if you have certain issues with noncon, but I'm completely okay with roleplaying it.)


	5. Fontcest

Cue sans stuttering and being flustered the entire time his brother is wearing that beautiful sun dress ( WITH NO PANTIES ON- HHH ) on their celebratory picnic


	6. Swapfellcest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love these two tbh. Can be genderswapped, Idc.

Sans was reading a book while his/her Mutt was on the bed whining pitifully for their attention.

'M'lord/M'lady, please can we have some fun? It's been nearly a week since we even kissed!' He/she says with a long, drawn out whine.


	7. Razzy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter for Razzy!~

Cue Razzy pushing your character into the kitchen after meeting with them in the park and treating them to her all famous spaghetti tacos since they had helped her find her lost journal (it was very personal!) She forced them into a seat and began to cook dinner for everyone. Also cue Honey dropping venomous hints of death to the character if they were to hurt their precious sister in anyway.


	8. RottenBerry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can be genderswapped again, idc.

Swapfell sans had be squawking on and on about how great a partner he/she was in the bedroom, so Swap sans decided to ask for some tips on how exactly to be 'intamate' with a future partner. Little did he/she know, that the future partner was him/her!

Also cue Swap!pap trying to kill Swapfell Sans while Swapfell Papyrus and Swap Sans hold him/her back.


	9. LAMIAAAA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I fucking love LAMIAS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the first creator of Lamia skeletons is Eli-Sin-G? The one I know on here though is DamnedxFate so, uh, check them both out?

( Can be any sans and papyrus, you just pick. Also tell who is the lamia and who is the owner. )

The little lamia was slithering around in circles inside of their cage. They were going to be put up for adoption today and it was stressing them out! Poor little thing passed out inside of the new adoption tank as soon as they were put down. They woke up a few minutes later, all distressed and panicky, but as ______ walked in, they calmed a lot down. It seemed as though these big ones weren't so bad and scary like they'd been told.


	10. Honeymustard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can be genderswapped yet again. If it is, I'd like to be swap papyrus then.

Swap!papyrus and Swap!Sans had volunteered to let the Fell brothers stay a few weeks at their house because the fell's house had been destroyed by Papyrus's and Undyne's cooking fury. It was being rebuilt as quickly as possible, but until then, they'd be staying there. Obviously, Swap!Sans had forced them to stay in their rooms, since the couch was unfit for fearsome skeletons like them, and they had agreed somewhat happily. After a couple of weeks together, though, Swap!Papyrus couldn't take it anymore and decided to have some.. alone time, after dinner one night when Fell!Papyrus and Swap!Sans decided to have an all night and next day patrol session. It was to help them train better or something like that. Swap!Papyrus didn't care as she/he walked in his/her room, his/her boner/cunt already soaking his/her panties/underwear. Little did she/he know that there was a sleeping red under the covers in the corner of her/his room.

( Lots of words. Ehh. )


	11. HoneyBBQ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can be genderswapped again. Pfft, I keep saying that.

Swap!Papyrus and Swapfell!Papyrus decided it would be a good idea to get high on weed. They did, finishing off the last of the joint before deciding it would be a good idea to fuck eachother as well. And they did so, getting pretty kinky with it too.

( All kinks are welcome! )


	12. Cherryberrryyyy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blueberry is my official cumslut and I will write every kind of (y) x berry there is.
> 
> You should know by now that everything can be gender swapped.

Fell!sans and swap!sans were having a date night tonight. It was simple enough, they saw a movie, went shopping a little bit, and now they were having dinner at a nice place. Buuut..~ Little did swap!sans know that Fell!sans had slipped a vibrator inside of her/his panties. Yup. The sneaky little devil did it and was now playing with the controls and making swap!sans whine lowly.


	13. BBQBerry (with help ;) )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GENDERSWAPPPPP IS AVAILABLE.
> 
> Also, you get a little hint of RottenBerry.

SwapFell!Papyrus had gotten a new little puppy! He/she was cute, energetic, and boy was she/he such a good little slut for him/her. Even his/her master throughly enjoyed the little pup, which was kinda great for what they were doing now.

( YOU GET TO DECIDE!! : D I'm fine with anything and everything. )


	14. HoneyBerry (swapcest?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can always be genderswapped.

Swap!sans had always wondered how peaceful cuddling could get so heated. Like, almost everytime Swap!Sans and Swap!Papyrus cuddled, it turned into a heated mess! Which is what was happening now, with Papyrus saying.. lewd things into his/her ear breathily.


	15. EdgeBerry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genderswapping available.

Fell!Papyrus and Swap!Sans have a cook off, but it doesn't just end there, oh no, it continues and becomes the best sex both of them had ever had.


	16. Horrorcest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HOLY FUCK I AM IN LOVE WITH HORRORCEST THANKS TO @Megalotrash

Sugar had recently came back from another shopping trip with papyrus, though it was to a different store than a clothes store. He was very secretive (well, as secretive as he could be for a papyrus) as he decended quickly up the stairs, many cute giggles erupting from him as he shut the door. He was really excited to try out all of his new toys that he had bought with papyruses help, but he'd have to wait until the house was empty. Or until his brother found out and wanted to try them for himself. Which is what was happening right now.


	17. UnderFell Sans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be UnderFell sans cause I'm craving him. You can be whoever and we can do whatever.

-Insert a scenario filled with puns and shit and then they get down in the dirty?- Idfk.


	18. PAPAYABERRY OMG YESSSS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE RUINING THE SWEET INNOCENTS!!
> 
> An possibly be genderswapped?? Idfk.

Swap!Sans couldn't contain his excitement. He/she had found his/her brother/sister's strangely shaped toys, in his/her closet of all places, and couldn't wait to show Undertale!Papyrus his/her discovery. He/she ran into the kitchen where Undertale!Papyrus was and started shouting excitedly. '(Insert your name for UT!Paps)! We need a secret friendship meeting in your room! Now!'


	19. Comicberry?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm now in love with comicberry, despite not seeing very many stories for them. A hyper bones for a lazybones? Totally down in sin town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to be Sans on this one. I'll still be berry though, if you'd prefer me being him.

Okay, enough had been enough. Ever since Undertale!Sans had moved in with Underswap!Sans, it had been nothing but dirty socks everywhere. Sure, Underswap!sans's own brother lay the occasional sock around to get on his/hers nerve, but now? They were practically everywhere. On the Ceiling even! So, Underswap!Sans decided to confront Undertale Sans. '(insert name for Undertale!Snas)!! IF YOU PICK UP ALL THE SOCKS IN THE HOUSE AND PUT THEM IN THE WASHER, ILL DO SOMETHING SPECIAL FOR YOU TONIGHT!'


	20. Kustard.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love this ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd prefer to be red, cherry, fell, whatever you call Fell!Sans, please.
> 
> Also, this is the dress. https://goo.gl/images/Lzdm8T

Red had splurged on himself today, hoping that he could maybe surprise sans on the date they were going on tomorrow. He had bought himself a Red Lacey dress, along with matching underwear to go with it. It was a luckily snug fit for his chubby ass body, so he felt pretty good about himself. That is, until he heard a wolf whistle from sans. Oh stars above.


End file.
